


Slight of Hand

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: nippleplay.

He held his closed hands out to her.  "Pick one."

She eyed him warily, licked her lips.  "What if I don't like it?"

Peter shrugged.  "Tough shit."  He grinned that irritating, lopsided grin at her.  They were sprawled on her bed, had been for several hours.  There were two empty wine bottles on the table next to her bed and they were both close to slipping from "drowsy and sated" to "exhausted and cranky."  That didn't seem to be stopping them.

She reached for his left hand, almost tapped her finger on it but stopped a few inches short.  She cocked her head at him and mirrored his grin.  She drew her hand back and tapped one finger against her lower lip.  "So the thing I don't pick… that's for you, right?"

"Uh… that's not exac…"

"That seems only fair."  She arched one eye brow at him.  "Tit for tat, as it were."

He pulled one hand back, rubbed his fist on his chin.  He really shouldn't have been surprised at the direction this little game took.  He held his hands back out.

"Fine."

She watched his face closely, analyzing his expression, before tapping the top of his left hand.

He grinned, toothy and pleased and he saw a moment of panic in her eyes.  It didn't last and there was no way she'd try to back out of this.  Backing out was tantamount to admitting defeat and that was not in her nature.  Her expression turned sullen, expecting the worst.  He wanted to pin her to the bed and suck on her pouting lip.

He held his hand over hers, dropped her prize and she frowned.  She rolled the little silicone cups between her fingers before smiling.  She tilted her head at his other hand.  He opened his hand and dangled the chain connecting the two little tweezer-clips.

"Okay, maybe this isn't so bad."

"Maybe?"  He nuzzled against her breast, swirled his tongue around one nipple.  He took one of the cups from her fingers, sucked hard enough on her nipple to make her squirm.  He slipped the cup over her nipple, molded it to her skin pressing as much air out as he could.

"Not what I was expecting."

He jingled the chain at her.  "Thinking of something more like this?"

"Yeah."  Her response was distracted, expression one of concentration.  He licked at her other nipple, applied the other cup, applied his lips to hers.  Her tongue rubbed along his, slipped easily between his lips.  She made a little humming sound that thrummed into his mouth.  He loved that sound, the sound of Olivia Dunham trying to purr like a cat.  She was remarkably good at it.  He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissed her until they were both rocking their hips, shifting against each other.

She broke the kiss and looked pointedly at the clips.

"Hmm.  You didn't forget about these?"

She plucked them from his fingers.  "Nope."

She had them on him faster than he thought possible, tightened just below the point of pain.  She made that sound again and tugged on the chain.

He hissed.  "You've done this before."  His tone fell halfway between accusation and delight.  He flicked his finger against on of her nipples, tapping the silicone covering it.

"Mrrhn…  yeah, maybe."

He broke the suction on one of the cups, ran his tongue lightly over her swollen nipple.  He closed his lips over her, hummed and she countered with little sounds of approval.  He popped the other cup off, rolled her nipple between his fingers.  She gasped something that kind of sounded like his name.  Close enough, anyway.

Her legs locked around his hips when he rocked into her.  He arched himself over her, working out the perfect distance.  The chain brushed her chest with every thrust, catching on her nipples.  She was arching under him, just starting to shudder and he ducked his head to suck one nipple into his mouth, nipping at it as she came.  He braced his arms on either side of her face and dusted little kisses over her face until she opened her eyes.

She caught his lips, humming into his mouth, pulled at his hips until he started moving again.  She murmured low and throat as he fucked her, kept her eyes locked with his.  She ran her fingers up his chest to the clips.  She slipped them both loose at the same time and the burst of sensation shoved him over the edge.

She's curled limp and warm in his arms, nearly asleep when she mutters, "We'll switch next time, 'k?"

He kisses her forehead.  "Okay."


End file.
